SIN NOMBRE
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Existen cosas que no necesitan ser nombradas. STANCHEZ


SIN NOMBRE

Por: EliceBcest

"Existen cosas que no necesitan ser nombradas"

Está recostado sobre esa vieja cama de un motel de paso, boca abajo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Intenta que su respiración se recupere, espera que su cuerpo vuelva en si primero, ya habrá tiempo para que su cabeza lo haga. El aire amenaza con agotarse, es inevitable debe de voltear, y sabe que con ese simple movimiento está obligado a mirarlo. Verlo, si verlo, aunque hace un par de meses se juró a sí mismo que aquellas sería la última vez, odia lo fácil que rompe sus promesas.

Lo hace, debe hacerlo si no quiere desmayarse. Lo mira, es él de entre todas las cosas un hecho inexplicable.

Con quien comparte la cama mira hacia el techo, centrado en un punto inexistente en el techo o tal vez esa sea la dirección exacta de un lugar en otra galaxia. Puede ver como en su frente aún se escurren algunas gotas de sudor, brillan gracias a la luz que se cuela por las persianas. Su pecho sube y baja, también intenta controlarse, aquel silencio repentinamente pesa demasiado. Su cuerpo es flaco, largo, anguloso, tan poca carne, a veces pareciera tan fácil de romper. Él lo sabe, él lo ha roto, y él también ha dejado romperse. Roto por eso labios que saben a tabaco y licor barato, por esas manos que queman su piel al simple tacto, por esos ojos que llegan tan profundo. Roto por todo lo que han compartido.

Se siente estúpido, aunque desde siempre ha sido un sentimiento cotidiano. No puede dejar de preguntarse por qué es que regresa, deja escapar una sonrisa, sabe que él no la vera y si lo hace no le importara. Sonríe ya que la soledad y los errores a su lado no pesan tanto, al menos eso le gusta creer.

Es mi hija –por fin se rompe el silencio.

Eso ya lo sabias, sólo te empeñabas en negarlo –es su fría respuesta.

Deseaba que fuera mentira, no merezco tener una hija. Diane es una buena persona –mientras lo decía no dejaba de ver el techo.

Creo que no habría diferencia si fuera una Puta de una sola noche, es tu hija y eso nadie puede cambiarlo –hizo una pausa –ni siquiera tú.

Una vez más retorna el silencio, ese que hasta hace unos pocos minutos no existía. Sólo había gemidos de placer, uno que otro gruñido y sobre todo demasiadas maldiciones en español. Así funcionaba entre ellos, eran casi dos meses desde la última vez que se vieron, desde que ese Hijo de Puta lo dejó varado en la carretera. Recuerda el largo camino que lo llevó a aquel viejo pueblo en Arizona, sus pies lo mataban, y el frío calaba hasta los huesos, sólo ese cigarrillo consumiéndose lentamente en su boca. Por suerte su auto seguía en el mismo lugar, parado sin una gota de gasolina, entró, después de todo era mejor que pasar la noche afuera, se fumó el último cigarro, y calada a calada se juró que aquella sería la última vez.

Pero no fue así.

Una nueva estafa, un nuevo nombre, una nueva, un nuevo fracaso. Era poca la plata que tenía en los bolsillos, su cartera estaba casi tan vacía como su estómago, en esos momentos resultaba inevitable no pensar en él. Estaba por cumplir los 19 cuando lo conoció, el flaco acababa de cumplir 21, y los dos estaban en la calle, Rick tenía varios años sobreviviendo a su manera, Stan aún no cumplía un año. Una sonrisa sarcástica, una charla sin sentido, un pasado del que pocas veces hablarían, pero sobre todo la soledad que cada día se tornada insoportable, asfixiante.

Ya no recuerda la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, en ese momento había demasiado alcohol, drogas, dolor, miedo, simplemente un poco de todo. Han pasado ya diez años.

Hace sólo un par de días el gerente del Motel le dijo que tenía una llamada, no valía la pena preguntar cómo supo dónde estaba, Rick siempre lo encontraba.

–¿Podemos vernos? –fue lo único que preguntó.

–Está bien –fue la respuesta de Stan.

No era necesario preguntar el día o la hora, él llegaría, y así fue.

Era un poco después de medianoche, preparaba su nueva estafa, algo sencillo, todavía tenía algo de las drogas de Colombia, podía rebajarlas con aspirinas, las movería rápido, después únicamente se marcharía. Tocaron la puerta, no necesitaba preguntar quién era, simplemente abrió.

No hubo saludo, ni preguntas, Rick sólo dejó la botella sobre la mesa de noche. Silencio, solamente existió el silencio mientras el alcohol desaparecía en sus labios.

La botella está vacía, tirada en el suelo al igual que sus ropas. Besos llenos de furia y enojo, caricias tan fuertes que lastiman, sudor que se mezcla con algunas lágrimas, y palabras que por un momento se disfrazan de sentimientos.

Ya que no importaba cuanto tiempo estuvieran separados, cuanto se hubieran lastimado la última vez que estuvieron juntos, todas las veces que juraron que ese sería el adiós. Ellos terminaban encontrándose una y otra vez, las que fueran necesarias para reconstruir sus pedazos.

No hay preguntas tampoco reproches, no vale la pena.

Rick se sienta en la orilla de la cama, sabe que Stanley lo mira, por instante desea poder decirle lo que realmente piensa, pero no lo hará. Se levanta y se dirige al baño de la habitación, necesita un poco de agua, aunque parezca imposible.

Lo sigue mirando, no desea perderse ni un segundo de aquel momento, su cuerpo a contra luz parece hermoso. Escucha como murmura entre dientes, preguntándose qué debe hacer, decide no decir nada, ya que él tampoco tiene la respuesta. Así que sólo continua mirandolo de reojo, a través del vidrio del baño de ese motel de quinta. Siempre fue lo más parecido que sintió al amor...

FIN


End file.
